Jamie gets help :part 2
by obiwanrocks
Summary: Jamie isn't out of the woods yet. A little mush between Val and Tyler. Please review.(i have alot of spelling errors, but i'm too lazy to correct them, so don't make such a big deal out of it. the thing is still readable, so bare with me.)


Jamie gets help: part two  
  
  
  
This is a sequil to Jamie gets help. (duh) A little bad language, a bit of   
small action between Val and Tyler. Nothing graphic, simply because there is   
nothing to be graphic. Just some serious mush. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The room Jamie was being kept in at the drug re-hab center was cold and dark,  
as usual. The bed was unmade and messy, as usual, and a few books were   
laying around. School work was neatly piled on the desk. Everything was   
fine in the room. Fine except for one miner detail. Jamie wasn't in it! All   
that proved any recent residence in the room was that the light at the desk   
had been left on. Oh yes, and the broken glass surrounding the window.   
Tyler's jaw dropped in amazement. //How in the world did he get out?!! Where   
did he go?! No one would risk the two story jump just because of some stupid  
drug, would they?\\ Tyler was at a loss as to why, and how, his friend  
managed to escape. At least he did his home work first. The teenager turned   
on his heel and ran down the hall. When he reached the front office, Tyler   
almost ran head on into a docter.  
  
"Tyler. You're the one that brings the school work to the new kid here,   
right?"  
  
"Hi. We have a huge problem!"  
  
"Calm down. What's the big problem?"  
  
"Jamie escaped! The window's broken, he's gone and the reason why is obvious!"  
  
  
"Come with me. I'll call security to find him."  
  
"Never mind that! I'll find him."  
  
"Certainly not. Look kid, you don't seem to realize just how dangerous your   
little friend is in this condition. Drug addicts, especially when dealing   
with heroin, will do practically anything to get their hands on a dose, and  
they'll walk over anyone for it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Clear on the other side of town, Jamie walked quickly down a dirty street.   
He had entered one of his favorite neighborhoods. He was in the worst part   
of town. If anyone was looking for drugs, this was where they would find Dave  
. He was one of the best loved dealers amoung Jamie's world. He finally   
reached his friend and head supplyer's appartment. The teenager ran up the   
steps and came in through a broken window. He paused a moment to wipe the   
sweat from his forehead. He could do nothing about the layer on his back. He  
was not sweating from a hard trip. He was sweating because he was still only  
a few days into his re-hab treatment, and was desperate for just one hit.   
  
He finally burst into a small, cold apartment. A few windows were scattered   
around the walls. The floor was littered with matches, some silver ware, and   
trash. Empty packets were ever present on the floor. The smell was one Jamie  
was quite used to. //I can't believe I'm doing this\\ he thought as he   
entered a dark room. There was Dave and a 'patient'. He was supplying this   
one with a hit(dose;shot;ect.) of heroin.  
  
"Ah, you made it. Come in. I'll be done with him soon." Dave said as he handed  
a needle to the older man sitting on the floor.   
  
Jamie shuddered as the man's breathing grew heavy and he layed back on the   
carpet. He always was disturbed at seeing what a hit looked like from the   
outside. He also knew how it felt from the inside. That was why he was here.  
  
"Okay, your turn. Your usual?" Dave knew Jamie well, as he was the teenager's  
first contact to get drugged up.  
  
"Go for it." Jamie said as he rolled up his sleeve and searched for the correct  
vein.   
  
"Here we are"Dave told him as he entered the room with a needle in hand.  
  
"Thank's man. I really need it. I was in rehab. Those people are too strict.  
You get caught with one bottle of speed in your room and they act like it's  
a nueclear warhead or something."He paused for a moment to enject the liquid.  
"AH! That hits the spot. I haven't had this in a while! Ah... that's good.  
How do people live without this?"  
  
"I'm not sure, my boy. I'm not sure."  
  
Jamie dropped the needle and slowly sunk back down to the floor breathing  
like he had just run a marothon. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Mean while, Tyler wasn't far off. He asked a few of Jamie's old friends and  
some of the well known krack-heads and addicts of his high school where the  
hot spots for getting 'supplys' were. He wasn't quite comfortable asking these  
things, because people might start to think that he was on it.//He will so pay  
for this when I find him\\Tyler thought as he walked down the street that Jamie  
had strode down so recently. He came to the adress a kid named Mike had given  
him.He walked up to a staircase. At the top, a door was open. Tyler cautiously  
walked up the stairs, when he nearly jumped off when he felt a hand on his   
shoulder.  
  
"What in the world are you doing here, Tyler?"  
  
He turned to face his close friend Val.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you."  
  
"Don't give me that. What are you doing here!?"  
  
"I'm looking for Jamie. He got out yesterday."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll help you."  
  
"Alright. Be careful though. I don't really trust these kind of people."  
  
The two of them slowly entered the room and were shocked at the sight. Jamie   
was laying on the floor, another person a few years older, laying near by.  
A man about 29 milled around the room. Tyler had learned a bit about this  
'Dave' guy. He was well liked in the drug world. He was a fair supplyer  
and was loyal to his customers. Now all they had to do was get Jamie back  
to the rehab center. That was not the hard part. Getting him to stay once   
he got there would be a bit more difficult. Val noticed the blood on Jamie.  
  
"What do you think that blood is from?"  
  
"He jumped out of a second story window to get here. I think I underestimated  
how much he feels like he needs this crap in his system."  
  
"Tell me about it. Well, let's talk to that guy and get Jamie out of here. He  
might have over dosed again. He's still weak from it."Val was just as worried   
as Tyler about Jamie.Her tone of voice showed it loud and clear.  
  
"Alright. Let's go. The sooner we get this over with, the better. We really  
need to make sure that they watch Jamie better. I don't think they understand  
that he's just as bad as any addict in that center."He now turned his attention  
towards Dave."Um, hi. I think you have our friend here."  
  
"What are you talking about, kid?"He then realized it was Jamie they wanted.  
He put up no argument."Oh, Jamie. Go ahead, take 'em. I just usually let my  
customers stay until they get their heads back on. Hey, don't tell anyone about  
this little operation I have going. If you do, believe me, alot of people will  
be out to get you."  
  
"Whatever, look, we'll just take him and leave."Val replied, a bit annoyed at   
this man's arrogence.Of course they were going tohave Dave shut down. He   
didn't even clean the needles. They needed to get the other man too. The pair  
decided that they would just have to come back. Or better yet, call Hank to   
bring the ambulence. After all, this was a medical situation. Either of the  
two druggys could easily have over dosed.  
  
A few hours later, Tyler and Val sat in the hopital lobby. A docter was  
making sure that Jamie didn't over do it. He also had to check for any  
infection. After all, using a needle that had recently been in someone else  
was extremly dangerous, not to mention a little stupid.  
  
"Do you think he's gonna be alright?"Val asked her friend as she moved a bit  
closer to Tyler.  
  
"I hope so. It's hard to tell just yet. I really hope so though."He replied.  
  
The two teenagers sat in silence for a few minutes. Tyler slipped an arm around  
Val's slender shoulders. She didn't seem to mind. They move closer together.  
  
"Val, I..."Tyler began, but was silenced with a soft kiss.  
  
"I know."Val softly responded.  
  
They remained like that for a while, until the docter came up to them.  
  
"It seems he will be alright. We are going to send him back to a rehabilation   
center. One that will watch him more carefully. Don't worry. Your friend will  
make it. He's strong."  
  
"Thank you."Val answered softly.  
  
She and Tyler got up slowly and headed towards the door. Outside, they stopped.  
  
"Look, Val. I ... I care about you. Um... alot."Tyler was sweating bullets now.  
How would she react?  
  
"I... I care alot about you too. Where exactly is this going?" She questioned  
him with a serious but compassiontate tone.  
  
He leaned over, and she leaned towards him. They kissed deeply. After what was  
a surprising amount of time, Val gently broke the kiss.  
  
"So, I geuss I'll see you tomarrow."She asked fidgeting a bit.  
  
"Yeah, I geuss so. Bye." He also swayed a little.  
  
They walked their seperate ways, but both wore a smile.  
  
//Some day\\Val thought longingly in her mind.  
  
//Some day\\Tyler almost mimicked in his.   
  
Some people were just made for each other.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Back in his room, Jamie woke up and took a look around. He sighed and groaned  
a few times and drifted back off to sleep.   
  
//I can do this. I can break off of it. \\  
  
He grogely sighed again and snuggled into the warm bed. He would be fine. He   
would make it. At least he would try.   
  
  
The end(Maybe)  
  
===================================  
  
Okay, I know the ending was a little mushy, and I lied. There were no bad  
words. Just a bit of mushyness. I may make another addition to the series,  
or I may not. It all depends on reviews. I'm defentely not done with the  
Tyler and Val stuff though. 


End file.
